Please Don't Leave Quite Yet
by ddlovatojoejonas1
Summary: Post 1x10 "A Nutcracker in Paradise." Sasha tries to find Michelle after the "O Captain my Captain" thing. Will she be able to convince Michelle to stay by spilling one of her darkest secrets? Or will Michelle still chose to go? Short one-shot, reviews are appreciated! I own nothing of Bunheads and all credit goes to ABC Family!


Please Don't Leave Quite Yet

**Hey guys I'm here with a one shot! Hope you enjoy! I don't own the characters of Bunheads!**

_She's gone._ Sasha thought. She just left us, she just left me. She was the one person I could trust out of everyone in this town. How could she just leave?

Sasha was still standing on her chair, hoping Michelle would walk back into the hospital hallway and come back into their lives. She needed Michelle, someone to help her and to be there for her. Sasha could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, and after minutes of waiting, she finally got off her chair and ran out the door after Michelle.

"Michelle!" she yelled multiple times. But Michelle was nowhere to be seen. She walked around, figuring Michelle wouldn't be too far away. She walked to the parking lot and started walking downtown. She saw someone sitting down on a park bench, with their knees to their chest. Her hair was in a pony tail, and she was wearing a red shirt like Michelle had that night. Sasha picked up her feet and began running toward the girl on the bench, shouting "Michelle!" as she ran there. When she got to the park, the woman looked up at her, and was in fact Michelle.

"Oh, Sasha," was all Michelle could say as she stood up attempting to dry her tears.

"Michelle" Sasha whispered as she flung her arms around Michelle's torso. Michelle was quick to respond by putting her own arms around Sasha. Sasha began sobbing in her arms and Michelle was doing the best that she could to comfort her. She wasn't a mother, so she didn't know if she was doing a good job or not.

"Why do you think I said 'O Captain, my captain' first? It's because you can't leave us Michelle. You can't leave _me._ Not now, anyways." Sasha said still head on Michelle's chest and crying. "I need you, and I think you need us too. You can't leave us now; you're just letting them win. You can't."

"Sasha," Michelle answered stroking her hair, "I maced all of you and your parents hate me. I've already done enough damage for one lifetime in these few months here. I think it's for the best that I leave. Paradise will go back to its original self and it will be exactly like it was before I came. Don't worry."

"It wasn't your fault that you maced us." Sasha said quietly. "It was the ringer. She was trying to steal Clara away from me and she was the one who sprayed all your hairspray so you would pick up the mace, thinking it was more hairspray. It wasn't your fault. You can't leave. Please. I'm begging here, and I have never wanted anyone to stay in this little town more than you."

Michelle's heart softened hearing those words. Someone really wanted her to stay. "I just need some time honey, but I will be back. I need time so that the parents can cool off, and then maybe then I can come back. I need you to understand."

"No Michelle, _you _need to understand this: you are the one person in my life I can count on. I depend on you more than my parents. My parents didn't even bother to show up at the hospital. I can't go back to that house. Because," Sasha stopped because fresh tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Sasha, why can't you go back?" Michelle asked looking her in the eye.

Sasha sucked in a deep breath, "Because right before I quit ballet my dad raped me." Sasha said quietly, as more tears were coming down.

Michelle looked shocked. She knew Sasha had said her home life was terrible, but she didn't know it was this bad.

"Is that what you meant when you said 'I've got stuff I'm dealing with.'?" Michelle asked. Sasha nodded wiping her eyes. "What can I do to help?" she asked again.

"Just hold me," Sasha said softly. Michelle took her in her arms again and let Sasha cry once more. If Sasha's home life was really this bad, she couldn't leave her now. Sasha needed someone to take care of her and to be a role model for her. She rocked her back and forth in an attempt to try and calm her down. "Come on kiddo; let's go back to my place." Michelle said taking Sasha to her car in the parking lot. Michelle drove in silence as Sasha stared out the window the entire time. When they pulled up to Fanny's house and the dance studio, she started to cry once again. They both got out of the car and Michelle opened up her home for Sasha. Sasha went inside after Michelle and sat on the couch.

"Do you want something to eat?" Michelle asked.

"No, I'm too upset to eat." Sasha said sadly.

Michelle sighed heavily and went and sat down next to her. "Hey, if you need a place to stay, my place is always open."

"How, you just told me you were leaving. And I basically poured my heart out to you telling you to stay. I've never needed anyone more in my life other than you. You have to stay. Please Michelle. I love you more than I have loved anyone. Please." Sasha said sincerely.

"Maybe I can stay a while longer. I've never had anyone need me so much. It feels kind of nice." Michelle smiled.

Sasha's face lit up, "really? You mean that? You really will stay?"

"I'll stay as long as you need me." Michelle said. Sasha nestled herself against Michelle, crying again because she was so happy. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime kiddo." Michelle said holding her again. "Do you want to crash here tonight?"  
"If you want me to, then yes." Sasha replied.

"Alright, I'll bring you some clothes and you can take the bed."

"Michelle, really it's your bed. I think I would be fine on the couch. Trust me." Sasha said smiling. Michelle brought Sasha a pair of sweats and a Vegas V neck for her to change into. Sasha still had her Pointe shoes on, so she unlaced those and took off her Clara costume and changed into more comfortable clothes. Once Michelle did the same, they huddled together and sat on the couch watching a re-run of FRIENDS. After a while, Sasha fell asleep in Michelle's arms, so Michelle just decided to stick it out with her. She also fell asleep next to Sasha, hoping she had made the right decision for her to stay.

**Sorry for the boring one shot! Once again I have dance in a while so I had to make it short! And thanks for all the reviews of my other story, "When it hurts too much" I think I'm going to only add one more chapter just to wrap it up. I don't want it to become one of those fan fictions that never end. Anyways reviews are appreciated! Thanks so much!**


End file.
